


Aude Sapere

by Hedwig_Dordt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, Spells & Enchantments, Stiles Uses A Baseball Bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/pseuds/Hedwig_Dordt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For National Sciles Day, I took this prompt from officialteenwolfprompts: One of them develops or gets cursed with telepathy and find out some interesting discoveries. Prompted by: omgfunkyme.</p><p>I once owned a marvellously warm woolen pullover with the words “aude sapere” on the chest. It means “dare to know”.</p><p>Beta'ed & US picked by the wonderful Fightyourdragon, remaining faults are mine. Edited because the italics hadn't transferred. </p><p>Contains a minor panic attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aude Sapere

Scott forces himself to watch the road as Stiles drives through Beacon Hills to the bookshop where Deaton said the witch was last seen. The determined expression on his best friend’s face does things to him. He is not really sure when it happened, when he stopped seeing Stiles, his lanky geek best friend, and started seeing Stiles, the gorgeous competent druid. It’s not the issue, he reminds himself. Stiles doesn’t think of him that way, and he is certainly not going to ruin their friendship because he can’t keep his hormones in check.

“Almost there. Are you ready?” Stiles asks.

“As ready as we’ll ever be. It’s smack in the middle of town though, so if I don’t have to shift, I’d really rather not.”

“So, we’ll slowly drive along the bookshop, see where she is. When we find her, we sneak up on her, I short circuit her power for a couple of minutes, and we take her back to Deaton.” Stiles suggests.

“Sounds good.”

 

That’s not how it goes down. The witch in a corner on the central square. Stiles unceremoniously parks the Jeep in the pedestrian zone, trying to block her exit. They spill out of the car, Scott fighting down his beta form, Stiles just remembering to take his bat with him. Scott sees, smells, when she realises she is in danger. She starts to mutter something, and he yells: “Stiles!”.

 

Stiles is too far away to hit her, so he throws his bat. The witch isn’t finished when Stiles´ bat connects with her skull. Scott lunges forward to cover Stiles from the impact of the spell. When nothing happens he looks up, and sees the witch is unconscious.

“Are you okay?” he asks, scrambling back up.

“I think so,” Stiles says.

 _He worries about me_ , Scott hears. It’s almost like it’s on another frequency. A frequency that broadcasts straight into his head. _No, he worries. Period. It doesn’t mean he wants me._ It sounds like a well-rehearsed argument. Scott wonders for a second if he has a concussion, then shakes his head and gets up. When he finds he can keep his balance without problem, he stretches his hand out to Stiles to help him up.

“Nice throw, dude,” Scott says.

“Thanks.” Stiles says awkwardly. “Should we call it in?”

“Yes, I’m calling mom. You call your dad. Between them we’ll sort it out.”

He retrieves his phone from his pocket, and dials her number. He paces as she doesn’t pick up, and the line goes to voicemail. _Sure, show off those shoulders, I can take it_ , he hears the voice again. It’s Stiles’ voice, he realises, broadcasting some very personal thoughts straight into his brain. Unless Stiles didn’t knock out the witch before she finished the spell, and the spell is now trying to wreck whatever friendship exists between them. He turns around to see his friend watching him as he is on the phone. With his dad, presumably. He shrugs, and tries Deaton’s number. Within three rings, Deaton does pick up.

“Are you safe?” is the first thing Deaton asks.

“Yes, we both are.” He can hear the exhale of relief. “Anyway, Stiles threw his bat at the witch and she’s currently knocked unconscious. Can we leave her to the sheriff or is there some supernatural protocol?”

“What does Stiles say?”

Deaton has been training Stiles to level up from spark to mage, and at the moment Stiles is training to become a druid and eventually Scott’s emissary. It makes sense that he asks if Stiles is doing his job well.

“Stiles is calling the sheriff. Or his dad.” Scott turns around to look at his friend. “No, the sheriff,” he says confidently. “We’re going the law enforcement route. Is there anything else we should take into account?”

“Any last words from her?”

“Some gibberish. Nothing, really,” he replies without thinking.

Deaton makes a noncommittal sound, and says, “Fix things via the sheriff and the hospital, then.”

“Sure. Thanks. I’ll be in tomorrow morning,” Scott says as he hears the call disconnect. He looks over at Stiles, who is saying his goodbyes to his father.

“I love you,” Stiles says earnestly. Hearing Stiles say those words make his stomach flutter, even if it isn’t meant for him, not the way he wants it to be anyway. He catches Stiles looking at him, Stiles winks and gives him a thumbs-up to let him know that things are getting in order. He allows himself a few seconds to take in his friend´s subtly filling out shoulders. He knows Stiles still thinks of himself as lanky and uncoordinated, but he can already see the man he is growing into and it makes him want. Stiles disconnects and turns his attention back to Scott.

“He’s sending Jordan over. I mean deputy Parrish.” Scott tries to swallow the growl at the casual mention of another man’s name.

 _What the heck was that?_ He hears Stiles’ voice in his head. He knows Jordan is in the know about the supernatural, of course dad is going to send him over. Stiles’ mouth continues to deliver the cover story. “Story is she was going to rob the bookstore, and we were there in time to prevent her from doing so.”

“I’m calling for an ambulance,” Scott announces. Stiles nods in agreement. Scott dials  911, asks for an ambulance, and gives their location. He promises to keep an eye out for any changes in the patient’s conditions.

“How do you keep finding trouble?” Tara, the person on call, sighs.

“Trouble usually finds me.” he says apologetically. “Anyway, the sheriff’s department is sending someone over too.”

“Okay, call if you need anything else.”

“Thanks Tara.” He says and disconnect. He looks over to Stiles, to see how he is doing. It suddenly hits him that he could have lost Stiles today. He walks over to his friend, and pulls him in for a hug. Stiles eagerly returns it. _I’m so glad you’re okay, you’re my brother, my best friend, my whole world. I will never ever leave you, even if you’ll never want me the way I want you_ , he hears in his mind. He hugs Stiles a little closer, closes his eyes and just loses himself in the scent for a moment, imagining that Stiles just said these words out loud, and wants him, all of him.

“I’m glad you’re okay, too,” he whispers in Stiles’ ear. Before he can say anything else, they are interrupted by a loud cough from Parrish. He lets go of Stiles, who seems to blush a little. For a second he wonders how deep down that blush goes.

“Well boys, what have we got here?” Parrish says.

“Official or non-official?” Stiles asks.

“Both. Just to make sure any of us don’t get into trouble for mixing the stories up.”

Stiles points at the witch, who is still lying unconscious on the ground. “She is with a supernatural crew that has a problem with werewolves of some sort. She was going for Scott, I could see her starting a curse. I threw my bat at her, because I wasn’t sure of her witching strength.”

“One hell of a throw,” Jordan says, surveying the scene. “Have you called an ambulance too?”

“Yes, Scott did.”

“Ambulance should be here in a couple of minutes,” Scott adds.

“Official story?” Parrish asks, crouching next to the body and checking for a pulse.

“She was going to rob the bookstore. I thought I saw a gun, threw my bat at her. I hit harder than I expected.”

Jordan’s eyes roam over Stiles’ body. “You’re stronger than you think, young man.” Scott squints his eyes at Jordan for that.

Stiles shrugs, “I was kinda mad at her for threatening my alpha.”

Whatever jealousy just rushed through him is worth it to hear Stiles refer to him as ‘my alpha’, Scott decides. Because he undeniably is. He is Stiles’ best friend and his alpha, and no pretty boy police deputy can change that. At that moment, the ambulance arrives.

“Hi Scott,” the EMT says. It takes him a second to remember her name.

“Michelle, how are you?”

“That the patient?”

“Yes.”

“What happened?”

“Robbery gone wrong,” Scott says. If she wants more, she can always ask. She crouches down to check the patient’s position.

“She has a stable pulse,” Parrish reports, “breathing seems okay.”

“Are you done with the police side of the business?” Michelle asks.

“Yes, the stories are consistent with the physical evidence. If she regains consciousness, we’ll interview her.”

“Okay. Robby, can you help out here?”

The witch is transferred onto a stretcher, and taken to hospital. Jordan looks at them.

“Anything else I need to know?”

He looks over at Stiles, who is the better strategist when it comes to the police. Stiles shakes his head.

“If I remember anything else, we’ll call, okay?”

“Sounds good. You too, Mr. McCall.”

He nods in acknowledgement, focusing back on Stiles. Not because he is jealous of the apparent intimacy between Stiles and Jordan, as deputy Parrish seems to be known these days. At all. Parrish gets back into the patrol car, but Scott pays him no mind. Stiles is looking at him. God, he is freaking beautiful, jawline and all, he hears instead. His hand raises automatically, covering the imperfection. Stiles squints at him.

“Are you hearing things you’re not supposed to hear?” Stiles asks suspiciously. “Are you sure the witch said nothing?”

“What could she have said?”

Stiles looks as if he’s going over some mental catalogue. _Comminu? No, that would have hurt. Diakopein? Same problem. And no Greek books in her study. Audito?_

“Yes, she did say something like that!”

“Like what?”

“That last thing, it was something like that last thing.”

“Like said?”

“No, like oddity.”

“I… I didn’t actually say that,” Stiles says carefully. Can you still hear this? Scott nods. Oh my god, you can! Stiles’ eyes go wide. _I’m so sorry. I have no idea how much you’ve heard, but I’m so sorry, I can’t help it, you’re just there. And oh god, this is terrible._ Stiles seems on the verge of a serious panic attack. He takes two steps and puts Stiles’ hand on his chest.

“I’ve got you Stiles, breathe with me. Inhale, slowly, two, three, four. Hold, two, three. Exhale, two, three, four, five, six. Very good. Just look at me.”

_I always look at you, that’s the freaking problem._

“In, two, three, four, hold, two, three, out, two, three, four, five, six.” Scott hears Stiles’ heartbeat return to its regular pattern.

“Better?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Stiles looks at the hand on his chest. “You can let go now, dude. It’s getting a little awkward.”

Scott doesn’t let go, but instead, slides his hand up to Stiles’ neck. “What if I don’t want to let go? Would you be okay with that?”

Stiles tilts his head so that Scott can splay his fingers across his skull, like a cat wanting to be scratched. He can hear his heartbeat going up again, but in a different rhythm.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Scott asks.

Stiles puts a hand on his waist in return, staring resolutely at Scott’s chest. Never knew what to say.

“So show me?” Scott asks, a smile playing on his lips. I hope I’m not reading this wrong. Stiles leans in and kisses his lips, softly. Scott returns the kiss, closed lips, just as gently.

“You’re not.”

“Oh thank god.” Stiles says it out loud, and kisses him again. Scott takes Stiles’ right hand in his left. There is a slip of tongue from Stiles, eagerly starting to explore now that he has permission. He breaks the kiss off.

“Where did you leave the jeep? I kinda want to take this someplace a little more private.”

Stiles looks at him, blankly.

“What? I mean, we’ll take it slow if that’s what you want. I don’t mind.” Stiles stares at him, frowning deeper.

“Stiles, you’re starting to freak me out a little here.”

Then, Stiles starts to laugh. “Oh my god, we’ve broken the spell! We’ve broken the spell with true love’s not-quite first kiss. I can’t wait to tell Deaton.”

“I’m not sure I want to share my sex life with my boss.” Scott says a little disappointed.

“Anyway, I was trying to say, we’re not having sex in the jeep.”

“Your place or mine?”

“I’ve got supplies,” Stiles grins.

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> The line “trouble usually finds me” is of course from Harry Potter.
> 
> I'm on tumblr as hedwig-dordt, if you want to say hi.


End file.
